megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Maha Ganeshariff
is the boss of the "Retrieve Data" mission from the first Mega Man Zero game, who is in charge of data processing and handling information in his large body. He is a Mutos Reploid from the Deep Sea Squadron based on the Hindu elephant god Ganesha. He stored all the data he collected in the Underground Laboratory in his body's server, and to recover it, Zero needs to defeat him and download it from his memory. Zero also receives the Cyber-elf Itecle, and must evacuate the Underground Laboratory before it explodes. After completing the mission, Zero receives the Triple Rod from Cerveau. If the player fails in this mission, Ciel will try to hack into the enemy base to keep them from using the data. Zero fights against him again in Neo Arcadia. Maha attacks with fast slaps, rolling like a ball, releasing bombs while rolling towards Zero, and swinging from the ceiling. He also throws tusks if the player has a high rank. Attacks *'Hand Slap Attack' - If Zero is too close to Maha Ganeshariff, he will swing his arms at Zero quickly. Possibly a refference to the Street Fighter character Edmond Honda in how it's used. *'Rolling Attack' - Maha Ganeshariff will transform into a sphere and will try to charge at Zero whilst launching bombs from behind. *'Hanging Attack' - Maha Ganeshariff will transform into a sphere and grapple his trunk to ceiling whilst trying to swing at Zero. The attack can be stopped by slashing the trunk chain with the Z-Saber or Shield Boomerang. *EX Skill: Tusk Boomerang (タスクブーメラン) - Also known as Tuskorang. Maha detaches his tusks and flings them in Zero's direction like boomerangs. Has small range and inflicts minor damage. Data ''Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works'' bio The Mutos Reploid responsible for the storage and distribution of information for the Deep sea Squadron lead by Leviathan. To help ensure the security and integrity of the data Maha Ganeshariff handles, he was built to be a data server that can not only transport information, but defend itself if necessary. With valuable servers as innards, his outer body was built as a large, solid shell to protect their contents. Mission enemies *Crush Roller *Flopper *Ray Blade *Seal Cannon *Securipider In-game Quotes "My name is Maha Ganeshariff. I'm in charge of data processing and handling information. All of the information you had has been stored in the server in my body. If you want it back, you'll have to destroy me and download it from my memory...will you do it??" :—1st encounter, Recover Data "I've fully analysed all your strategies. Let me show you what I have learned!" :—2nd encounter, Neo Arcadia Core Gallery MMZ1 Maha Ganeshariff concept.jpg|Ganeshariff's early concept art. Rockman Zero commercial scene.png|Maha Ganeshariff in the Rockman Zero commercial Trivia *His hand slaps are similar to E. Honda in the Street Fighter series. *His role as data store may be a reference to the god Ganesha from Hindu mythology. As he is the god of knowledge and education, it might have inspired Ganeshariff's function of containing and protecting data. Ganesha is also the god of obstacles, whose function is both to place and remove them from one's way. How the whole area is blocked after his defeat, as well as the way a new path opens up after that, may compose another reference to the god's role. Enemies such as Ray Blade, who act as barrier-like obstacles to the player, also inhabit the area while he is present, also referencing the god's purpose. ** His data-storing function may also represent how real elephants are capable of retaining a lot of information on their memory (often reflected in the proverb, "An elephant never forgets".). *The design of the background from Protectos the Goreroid's room appears to be based on Maha Ganeshariff. Also, both bosses are fought when trying to obtain data that they found in the area and stored in their body. *There is an unused dialog which Maha Ganeshariff says: "I was supposed to be invincible. But it's too late. You're still going to perish!". It's possibly meant to be his final words, but it his unknown if he was supposed to say it in his first or in his second battle against Zero. Category:Mutos Reploids Category:Mega Man Zero bosses Category:Male Reploids Category:Deceased